Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku
by KonaHaruhiChan
Summary: Rin Akita is a high school girl who LOVES anime, collects anime figures, writes fanfics etc. To simply put it, she's an otaku. AN OTAKU! Not to mention she's hiding another big secret other than being an otaku! What happens when she accidentally saw her sister's boyfriend, also the hottest boy in school, Len Kagamine, making out with someone else? CHAOS
1. Ice Queen Is an OTAKU

**KonaHaruhiChan: Hello. I'm here with my new fanfiction although I haven't finished "Love Is Complicated ESPECIALLY SQUARE TYPES!" I'm sorry but I just couldn't stop thinking about this one.**

**Miku: Well poor, poor you.**

**Rin: I got another weird type of character! And this time it's a Dandere!**

**Len: KonaHaruhiChan does NOT own vocaloid. Remember that. Or else I'd be more shota than ever.**

**Rin: You ARE a shota. We don't NEED to add your shotaness.**

**KonaHaruhiChan: Enjoy~**

**Third person POV**

Rin Akita could not stop thinking about it. Just ten more minutes until school finishes. Twenty more until 'it' starts. _Hurry up and end, school _was the only thing Rin could think about. She needed to go home. She needed to turn on the television. She needed to watch 'it'.

Five more minutes. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go watch the thing she always does. She can't live without it.

_**DING DONG**_

FINALLY! The class president stood up and bowed to the teacher. The other students also bowed to the teacher. Rin grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom. Sometimes her classmates would question themselves. _Why does she always rush home like that and seem so calm in class?_

Rin is an ice queen. She always has a stoic face around everybody. She has no interest in boys. But when school ends, she always runs home like the school is going to be caught on fire or something. The weird thing is, she always has a stoic face even though she's in a hurry to go home. It confuses people.

Rin is pretty anti-social. She has no friends because of her attitude. What attitude? She avoids people and doesn't talk to anyone. Everybody thinks she's rude and thinks that she thinks she is so special because she has the best grades in class. She has short blonde hair, wears a big goofy ribbon and nerdy glasses. She rarely speaks. Actually, rumors say that nobody has ever heard her voice before except for Neru Akita.

Neru Akita is Rin's sister who people think is also weird. She may not have a stoic face, but she blackmails people and looks at her phone 24/7. Although Neru and Rin are sisters, they aren't alike. Neru has a bunch of friends while Rin has no friends at all. Neru is your definition of tsundere and Rin is your definition of a dandere. **(A/N: Go google Dandere or Tsundere if you don't know what it is)**. But Rin has NOT found the right person to open up to.

Rin arrived home in five minutes. She had another five more minutes to change her clothes. She just randomly grabbed some pajamas and put it on. It was a yellow night gown with orange flowers on it. Rin hurried to the television and changed the channel. She was just on time to watch her favorite anime called 'Lucky Star'. The opening song started. She started singing along.

Yes.

The Rin Akita, ice queen of school, is an anime freak. Not just an anime freak. She has all type of anime figures in her room. She has anime wallpaper and her laptop is full with anime, manga, etc. To put it all together, she is a closet otaku.

"RIN! Shut up! I'm trying to talk to my friends!" Neru's voice didn't reach Rin. She turned the volume of the television louder. She hates it when people scream at her.

Rin hasn't talk much from when she was a kid, so she has a loud and high pitched voice. Her voice is too loud so she can't really talk much. If she talks near somebody's ear, they would be annoyed by her high pitched and loud voice. Let alone if she screams. Everybody would become deaf in a second. Well… that's what happened to Neru's left ear.

Neru still cares about her sister even though she doesn't show it. Rin is a first year student and Neru is a third year student. She often hears bad rumors about Rin and ends up blackmailing everyone who has heard of it. She always covers for Rin and stands up for her. Rin also cares about Neru. Rin would send a dark aura at anybody who plans to hurt Neru. It stops them from doing whatever they were planning to do.

If you combine Neru and Rin together, they would be unstoppable. Although they aren't alike, they are a scary duo and you wouldn't want to mess with them.

~x~x~

Today Rin was rushing to school so she would be the first in class again. She always goes to school early to do some business. She writes plots for doujinshis. And then when she gets home she would draw the doujinshi and post it on the internet.

Rin went into the classroom. She sat in her seat which was in front. She isn't like other otakus. She pays attention in class and studies hard. When exams are coming she stops watching anime. But she still reads manga. She was born with a smart head so she doesn't worry about her grades. But she still needs to study hard because she is only living with her sister.

Rin and Neru's dad lives somewhere else and sends money when they need it. Some generous lady let them stay at the apartment they are living at for a low price which they are grateful for. And Neru has a part time job which is working in a maid café. Rin's laptop was brought from their old house which was with their dad. The television is a very cheap one but Rin is fine with it as long as she can watch anime. Neru bought her phone with the money from her job. They lived a simple life.

Rin took out her notebook. It looks more like a diary because she wrote 'DO NOT READ' on the cover. She took out a pencil and wrote her ideas for the next chapter. She even wrote a script for it. She also writes fan fictions on her laptop and her ideas always please the readers. She even won best doujinshi and best writer of the week. She loves doing what she does. Right now she is making a yaoi fan fiction and a yuri doujinshi as requested by an internet friend of hers.

She stopped once she heard footsteps. She glanced at her watch. It was still 6:30 a.m. Nobody comes until 8:00 a.m (school starts at 8:30 and people like coming late)

Some guy and some girl came in. Rin hid under the teacher's table. She even brought her bag and notebook with her. She doesn't know why she had the urge to crawl under the table. As she was about to get out of her hiding spot, she suddenly heard moaning sounds.

Oh gosh, she wanted to puke.

She wasn't those random characters who blush when hearing people do xxx together. She was the type that makes a cool face but in her heart she wants to puke.

She peeked on the couple. They were just kissing but ready to do it. She doesn't want to see this thing live even though she writes about it. She made some rat noises to scare the couple away.

"Did you hear something?" the random girl asked the guy.

"I heard rat noises," apparently, Rin's voice is very high pitched so she came make rat noises or squeaky noises very well.

"KYAA THERE'S RATS HERE?! EWW!" Rin peeked again. The girl ran away leaving the guy by himself. Now she just had to wait until that guy leaves. But he didn't go.

_Normal people would go after their girlfriends, right? _Rin was very confused.

She was going to go back under the table (after sticking her head out of the table to peek). But she bumped her head with a big OUCH.

_Oh no. That guy will definitely come here! _Rin was screaming in her mind.

She heard footsteps. They are coming this way. She hugged her knees even tighter, and undid her ribbon. She wore it as a mask and took off her glasses, revealing her azure eyes. She took off her hair clips and hid her face with her bangs and then she just waited for the worst.

"You saw that didn't you?" A guy that looks just like Rin was crouching down and staring at her.

"N-no I didn't…" Rin lowered her head and her voice. "You were also the one that did those rat squeaks weren't you?" The guy was driving Rin NUTS. "Y-yea. I was the one that made the noises just then. But that was because you were about to do some outrageous. I HAD to do SOMETHING," Rin was trying her best to show some emotions in her voice and on her face. That was probably the longest sentences that Rin had said in her life.

"Don't go showing the video to everybody in school," the guy smirked at Rin.

_Who does he think he is? I never even recorded it! _

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I did not record it. And I don't even have a phone to record it with. And why would I record such a scene? It is outrageous," Rin was still trying to have emotion in her voice.

"Well okay then. By the way, my name is Len Kagamine. What's yours?"

_I've heard that name before… Oh… it's Neru's boyfriend. I didn't think he would cheat on Neru. I will tell Neru later. I heard this guy is the prince of school. I guess I shouldn't get involved with him. Maybe I should lie to him. Yes… that would be okay, right? I don't want to get involved with him._

"My name is… Mio Izumi," _I guess I'll combine Konata Izumi, the girl from lucky star's name and Mio Akiyama, the girl from K-on's name. I don't have an idea anyway._

Rin glanced at her watch. It was 7:30 already. She wasted like one hour talking to this guy.

"I've never heard of your name in this class," Len raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not from this class. I'm a second year. I'm here to run errands for that anti-social kid. She had something to do and she was begging me. I came here to send her bag for her," Rin lied. She quietly place her large glasses in her pocket and got out of her hiding spot and went to her own seat. She hung the school bag on the hook (the one that is attached to the table).

"Why are you wearing a ribbon on your face?" Len asked again. _This guy is full of questions, _Rin thought to herself. "I have a sore throat and coughing. The doctor says I can't wear normal face mask so I just wear a ribbon. That's also why my voice is husky. Now if you will excuse me, I want to go back to my class," Len just nodded. Then he smirked and went near her ear and whispered "I'll see you again, Mio," Rin was disgusted. She rolled her eyes, thinking that was what normal girls do. But in reality they would faint if he did that. She didn't know that girls would be like that.

Rin ran out of the classroom and rushed to the bathroom but stopped halfway. Then she glanced at her watch.

_It's 7:43 right now so the girls will be in the bathroom fixing their make-up. No choice. I'm going to hide at my secret hiding place. _

Rin had found this weird tunnel before. It was small but she fit in it. She crawled into the tunnel and fixed her ribbon, wore her glasses and hair clips. She crawled out of the tunnel and rushed back to class.

_7:50! I made it before 8:00. _Rin was relieved that she was early again. Suddenly Len, the person she was talking with a few minutes ago came up to her "You shouldn't ask second years to help out with things. It's rude," Len glared at her and walked away. Rin was dumbfounded. She kept on a stoic face and muttered under her breath "Whatever freaking cheater," but it was loud enough to be heard by Len. Len gave her a death glare but she gave him an icy cold death glare which was much scarier than Len's normal death glare. Len flinched and sat in his seat.

_Well who told you to try and pick a fight with me? Don't underestimate otakus. _Rin thought to herself.

**KonaHaruhiChan: HAHAHAHA! I'm having fun with this**

**Rin: I get the story. I get it very much.**

**Miku: me too**

**KonaHaruhiChan: NO YOU DON'T! RIN HAS A BIG SECRET THAT YOU DON'T KNOW! By the way, please review.**

**Miku: isn't it the fact she is an otaku?**

**KonaHaruhiChan: She has a bigger secret than that.**


	2. Secrets Suck

**KonaHaruhiChan: I really have nothing better to do in my life, don't I? And thank you for the reviews. BEHOLD! CHAPTER 2!**

**Rin: KonaHaruhiChan does NOT own vocaloid. If she did you people won't be seeing me again. I WILL RUN AWAY WITH LEN USING THE ROAD ROLLER.**

* * *

Rin headed to the library on lunch break. She brought all her manga art supplies. She wanted to draw an anime character. She also brought copic markers. Nobody ever goes to the library except her anyway.

Suddenly, Len passed by her and glared.

_Why does he keep doing that? It's freaking rude._ Rin thought to herself.

Rin passed him without a word. She thought he was very annoying and irritating. Rin started walking again but she stopped.

"I think I'm going to visit Mio," Len thought out loud.

_OH SHIT! If he does that then I'll blow my cover! There is no such person called Mio Izumi in this freaking school! What do I do?! _Rin was now covered in sweat. She just couldn't let him go to the second year's classes. It would be a disaster.

Rin grabbed Len by his arm. Rin was pretty strong for such a small body. And when I say small I mean SMALL. **(A/N: If you don't understand consider yourselves lucky. Because it was perverted) **

"Don't go see Mio," Rin said dragging him away from his fan girls.

"Why not? I don't see a problem," Len tried to pull his arm away from her grip. Len didn't like Rin very much. How could she let a sick person carry her bags for her? And with all those art supplies in her bag! Len didn't like her one bit. Especially because she was an ice queen and she had made a fool out of Len before.

**Flash freaking back~**

_It was lunch time. Rin was buying her lunch for the first time because she forgot to bring her bento. Len was chatting with his friends in the school cafeteria._

_"Len stop flirting with every single girl in this school," His blue haired ice cream freak friend, named Kaito Shion scolded him._

_"Yea! How could you go out with everybody?" His teal friend, Mikuo asked. _

_They were not amused by Len's behavior. Len just smirked and said "Because girls are simple,"_

_That was when everyone looked at Rin. She was eating alone._

_"I bet you can't date her, can you?" Mikuo and Kaito were pointing at Rin Akita, the ice queen with no emotion. They had a smirk on their faces._

_"I bet I could conquer her easily," Len was full of confidence. He got up from the place he was sitting and walked to where Rin was. Rin was eating a burger. Len sat beside her. Rin was startled but she didn't show it on her face._

_"Hi sweetheart," Len smirked at Rin. Rin was obviously annoyed._

_Rin finished her burger and got up. "You're annoying," Rin simply said and walked away with her tray._

_Len's shocked eyes just followed her steps. Len could hear his friends giggling at the back, obviously amused by everything. Len went back to his table with a sour face. _

_"She's the best girl I have ever met. I officially admire her," Mikuo couldn't hold it back. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Len glared at Kaito and Mikuo._

**End of flashback.**

Len hated this girl so much. She wouldn't fall for him. And she made a fool out of him with a cold voice and she still had a stoic face. And the first thing she ever said to him is "You're annoying" which made Len want to murder her. Len was the first one to hear her voice except Neru which didn't count because they were sisters.

Before Len knew it, they were at the library. Rin looked at him with a stoic face. "You can't go see Mio Izumi," Rin said with a cold voice. Len noticed how high pitched her voice is.

"Why can't I do that? Len asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Because…" Rin was lost for words. The only thing in her mind was _Shit. I have no idea what to lie to him._

"Because she went back home today. She suddenly came up with a fever," Rin lied. Rin still had a stoic face and a cold voice. Since she barely has emotions, you can't tell whether she is lying or not. Rin never blushed once in her life.

"Well you didn't have to drag me to the library! I'm busy. Bye, anti-social bitch," Len didn't like Rin at all. She was probably the reason Mio has a fever. Len walked out of the library back to his fan girls. Rin on the other hand, sighed in relief.

_I have friends. But they aren't real people. They are just anime or manga characters. _Rin took out an anime character which she printed from the laptop. It was Haruhi Suzumiya. She was excited to talk to Haruhi. Now you are asking, 'Talk to Haruhi?'

Rin kissed the picture.

Do you know what happened?

Haruhi Suzumiya came to life. She looked at Rin.

"Rin! HI RIN!" Haruhi pounced on Rin like a tiger.

Yes, this is Rin Akita's secret.

Bringing anime characters to life.

~x~x~

**Miku POV**

"Lenny!" I shouted. He was suddenly taken away by the anti-social girl. I'm not Len's fan girl. I have a crush on his friend, Kaito Shion. Len is my friend.

I am Miku Hatsune. I'm the most popular girl in school and a diva.

Okay back to the story. Len was suddenly dragged by the ice queen of our school. So, what did I do? I chased them, of course. But is that ice queen a fan of Len too? I thought she had no interest in boys.

I'm not the athletic type. So I was panting a lot. I mean that girl is so fast! I'm worried about what she'll do to Len. Or what LEN will do to her.

I finally caught up. But when I caught up, Len already went out of the library with a sour face. But then the sour face turned into a worried face. What the hell is this guy thinking about?

I peeked through the window of the library. The library was pretty dirty because nobody uses it.

That ice queen is still inside. Then she took out a piece of paper. I don't know what it's for but I'm curious so I'll just peek.

Then I saw it.

Is that what I think it is? She kissed the paper. And it turned into a girl! A girl with short and brunette hair. She was a paper a second ago! This is NOT normal! I don't think I'll tell anybody yet.

The girl had a different school uniform. Which school is she from?

WAIT A SECOND! THE ICE QUEEN SMILED?! WHAAAAAT?! NO WAY! I think I'm about to faint. Oh my god. It's not every day you would see something like this. Well except a girl with long teal hair that eats leeks. I'm awesome like that. This is weird. VERY VERY WEIRD!

Rin Akita. I know your secret now!

* * *

**KonaHaruhiChan: You don't know the whole secret! Miku thinks Rin can turn paper into humans but it's different! Review please~**

**Rin: Who's Haruhi Suzumiya?**

**KonaHaruhiChan: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW MY MOST FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTER IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE?! HOW?!**

**Miku: Calm down and eat leek cookies.**

**KonaHaruhiChan: No Thank You –sings Okotowarishimasu-**


	3. Friendships and Kisses

**KonaHaruhiChan: well let's just get started.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid. It's common sense.**

**Rin: Hey KonaHaruhiChan… am I a kuudere or a dandere?**

**KonaHaruhiChan: I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST T_VE YEARS OLD!**

**Rin: Suuuure…**

**KonaHaruhiChan: but since you're so bad at making friends, you chose not to talk to them. I'll explain it in a particular chapter. Well since I don't care, you are going to be a kuudere + dandere!**

**Rin: ugh**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Miku kept glancing at Rin. She was happy that she saw the ice queen break a smile and she saw what the secret ice queen was hiding.

The teacher was calling their names to hand out test papers. Miku rarely passes her exams.

"Miku Hatsune," Meiko Sakine, the class teacher called. She looked quite disappointed.

"You failed. AGAIN," Miku took her test papers and sat at her seat. She didn't mind failing her exams because she was already used to it. Besides, she never understands what the teacher teaches. And she usually daydreams about being an idol when she is in class.

"Rin Akita," this time Sakine sensei looked happy. Rin took her test papers. She got 100% again.

"Good job, as always, Akita. Keep it up," Sakine sensei thumbs upped and winked. Rin still had a stoic face even though she got high marks. Not a single hint of joy was written on her face.

Miku glanced at Rin again.

_Why doesn't she smile? She smiled so honestly when she was with that brunette, peppy girl. _Miku thought to herself. Miku wanted to be her friend. She wanted to know more about Rin. Oh she is NOT going lesbian. She just thought Rin needed a real friend. NOT one from a paper.

~x~x~

Rin ran to the library again when the bell rang. She was thinking of making Jigoku Shoujo come to life. Not to send anybody to hell but just to talk with, knowing both of them always hide their true feelings (don't even think I'll change this into horror). Or she could get Yuno Gasai out here and say some bitch stole Yuki away from her.

Why is Rin having fantasies like this? Because some bitch took her test papers and drained it down the toilet bowl. Do you know who the unlucky bitch in Rin's dream is? Lily. Of course Rin wouldn't kill her for real.

But if she did anything else, she is going to end up dying in the hands of Yuno Gasai.

Rin didn't summon Yuno Gasai or those other horror characters. She just wanted to talk with someone. But she doesn't have friends. Then she took out a drawing of Mikan Sakura (from Gakuen Alice) to talk with. Well, that was what she was planning to do until Miku dragged her to the roof.

**Rin POV**

Why the heck am I getting pulled to the roof? And what is wrong with this person? She has such long hair. How does she even tie that? It must be hard to tie that freakishly long hair.

"Rinsters, I know your secret!" Miku pointed at me once we got to the roof. What? Which secret? I have like three secrets. And she can't know any of it.

"What do you mean?"

"You have powers, don't you?" Miku answered AND questioned me. WAIT A MINUTE! How the heck did she know?

"No I don't," I answered her calmly.

"I saw it,"

"What did you see?"

"You turned a paper into a girl," Oh snap. She's kidding me right?

"No I didn't. You must've been hallucinating," What does she want anyway?

"I didn't hallucinate," She snatched one of my anime characters. IS THAT LUCY/NYU FROM ELFEN LIED?! OH SHIT!

"Don't take that one," I snatched it back. She can't take these yandere characters! They'll kill us right here.

"Why can't I?" this teal haired girl is annoying.

"Fine I do have powers. I can make anime characters from the paper to real life. And that character you took is a yandere character. You don't want us to die over here, do you?" Teal headed girl nodded slowly.

"Can you demonstrate your powers?" She asked me with sparkling eyes.

"I guess it'll be okay. But DO NOT tell anyone I have these powers. If you do…" I glared at her which made my evil aura show. She nodded slowly. She looked VERY scared.

"But first, what's your name?" I asked.

"Miku Hatsune," She said happily while jumping around. What is wrong with this person?

I took out a printout. It was Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara. I kissed the paper and she jumped out of the paper.

**Third person POV**

Miku was astonished. To think Rin Akita could make anime a reality.

"Hi Rin Akita. Who's that?" Amu asked. Miku looked at the pink haired anime character.

"IT'S A SHORT HAIRED FLAT BREAST BROWN EYED LUKA!" Miku blurted out. Her dream of seeing Luka with short hair and flat breast had finally come true.

"What did you say?" Miku could see dark aura coming from Amu. Rin just sweat dropped. The urge to face palm was killing her.

"S-sorry… I'm Miku Hatsune… Rinster's new friend,"

Rin blushed. It was the first time someone had called her friend (which is not from anime)

"We…we're friends?" Rin asked timidly. Miku's eyes sparkled. THE Rin Akita was blushing.

"Yes. Yes we are," Miku replied. This time Amu was the one that sweat dropped. Why? Rin looked dumb. So did Miku. And you could literally see the sweat drop because she's from an anime. Amu's 'cool and spicy' attitude was showing.

"Amu, I think I got to go now. Lunch break is almost over so I want to go back to class.

"Okay," Rin muttered some words and Amu went back into the paper. Miku was happy she got to see Rin's powers.

~x~x~

"RINSTERS!" Miku pounced on Rin as usual. Miku and Rin became very close after THAT incident. Rin only opened up to Miku. She was a little shy though.

"What do you want, Hatsune?" Rin called Miku by her last name AGAIN.

"Stop calling me Hatsune! Call me Miku!" Honestly, Rin didn't want to. She has never called anybody (except Neru and anime characters) by their first name. But Miku was the first friend she ever made. So she felt a small ray of happiness in her heart.

"Miku," Rin smiled at Miku.

"RINNY SMILED!" Miku hugged Rin tighter. Everyone else looked at them with the "what the f***" face. Rin just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Lily approached Rin. Lily used to be really close to Miku until Rin started getting close to Miku.

"Back off, bitch! Miku is in MY group," Lily pushed Rin. Lily needed Miku because she was popular. To Lily, popular people need to stick with popular people. Not with anti social and unpopular people.

"Lily. GO TO FUCKING HELL. You are NOT my friend. You just pushed me around to follow you because you think 'popular people have to stick with popular people' or something. I don't freaking care. I want to be friends with Rin. NOT BITCHES LIKE YOU," Miku kicked Lily. She helped Rin up. Rin didn't feel satisfied. She went to Lily.

"I swear to Yuno Gasai, if you don't watch out, I can chop of your head with an axe. And it's not YOU who chooses Miku's friends. It's Miku who chooses her friends. And I swear to oranges and road rollers, you're not one of them. And you better back off, bitch. I can send you to hell. LITERALLY," (HAH MIRAI NIKKI AND JIGOKU SHOUJO) Rin didn't look angry. She still had her icy cold face which made everyone flinch.

After a pause, everyone laughed at Lily. Rin and Miku just started chatting again. Lily swore in her mind. Len just looked at what happened from behind. Rin wasn't a normal person. Nobody says such gross stuff like chopping off heads so easily and can still have such a cool face.

Then Len approached Rin. Len didn't like Rin either so he was on Lily's side. He knew a good way to get revenge. Make Rin fall in love with him, date her and dump her. Rin looked at him not knowing what he was going to do.

Suddenly, Rin felt something soft touch her lips. It was Len. Len did something outrageous in front of the classroom. He had kissed Rin Akita.

* * *

**KonaHaruhiChan: Poor Rinsters~**

**Rin: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *blushing like crazy because of that last sentence***

**Miku: So much friendship in here. Maybe I AM going lesbian. *sings Rin chan now***

**Luka: *joins***

**Rin: STOP! MAKE IT STOP!**

**KonaHaruhiChan: As I said, poor Rinsters. Please review~ and thanks for the advice. I'm writing fan fictions at this age. HOW SAD.**

**Miku & Luka: RIN CHAN NAU RIN CHAN NAU RIN CHAN RIN CHAN RIN CHAN NAU!**

**Rin: STOP IT ALREADY!**

**Len: Tsundere. I don't understand why your character is a kuudere or a dandere or whatever it is in this fan fiction.**

**Rin: I'll kill you.**


End file.
